Magnetoresistance elements are known. A magnetoresistance element changes resistance in response to a magnetic field. Magnetic field sensors having electronic circuits coupled to the magnetoresistance element can inject a current into the magnetoresistance element and use a voltage resulting across the magnetoresistance element as being representative of a sensed magnetic field.
Conventionally, the current used to drive the magnetoresistance element uses power.
It would be desirable to provide a magnetic field sensor and associated electronic circuit for which a magnetoresistance element requires no extra power beyond that which is otherwise used by the magnetic field sensor.